


Harlem (Halloween) Nights

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Light Angst, One Shot, Original Character(s), parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Shades and Mariah celebrating Halloween on two different occasions.





	Harlem (Halloween) Nights

October 30th, a Saturday night. Harlem’s Paradise was hosting a Halloween bash, and the place was packed tight. Mariah had already organized a Trunk or Treating celebration in Harlem, an initiative she planned to focus on keeping kids safe from dangerous criminals roaming the streets. From “super powered monsters” as well. The 29th Precinct was not thrilled about this to say the least. But Mariah had fought for what crowds she could acquire, since Harlem tended to dwell on those rumors about her cousin, and the severed heads from Bushmaster that showed up at the Chisholm Complex.

Tonight, however, was a Halloween party for the ages. Harlem’s Paradise always had a special Halloween weekend concert, and Mariah certainly planned to keep up the tradition. They got Megan Thee Stallion, Da Baby, Run The Jewels. It was a costly booking all around, but it was likewise an extremely hot ticket. The event was sold out fast. That night, the bass was booming so loud it shook the liquored-up audiences standing, dancing, and the crowd in downstairs VIP seating or those lingering by the bar, who were just plain drunk. No one dressed in a costume. Except Mariah, but only in that she wasn’t dressed in her usual white designer number (always a new one), she was wearing an elegant, cleavage-showing lacy black dress.

Megan was performing ‘Cash Shit’ now, and Mariah observed from her favorite seat in ultra-exclusive upstairs VIP, in the best spot the club offered, her spot, cocktail in hand. Her new husband, Hernan, sat beside her in his usual spot. The king and the queen at their thrones, lording over their subjects. Mariah rapped along to the chorus, especially on “bitch I do pimp shit…” Hernan vibed to the music in that usual calm and cool way he did, but he couldn’t help smiling at his wife feeling herself with this music. Occasionally Mariah would catch him mouthing some of the raps. He had good rhythm. “You got rhythm, babe. A Stokes after all,” Mariah pointed out. Hernan sighed, turned back to his drink.

A new tall, slender waitress stepped forward in her six inch heels, bent over by Hernan to pick up some napkin that fluttered down to the ground by him, shaking her ass as she did so. Mariah’s eyes narrowed. “We’re good, my dear,” Mariah chided, when her lingering too long by Hernan got old. The waitress instantly panicked, hurriedly saying sorry and walking away as quick as those heels would let her.

Hernan looked at his wife, curious. Mariah rolled her eyes. He took one of her hands, held it, moved it up towards his mouth, kissed it. Mariah melted a little at that.

“Money good, I ain’t gotta worry 'bout shit, money good…” Mariah turned her attention back to the music. They sat in silence watching the show, until Mariah got up all of a sudden and sat in his lap. She pressed up against him, listened to his satisfied “hmmm…”, hummed in turn when his hot breath hit her neck. He had his arms around her waist, and they stayed like that, like they were all alone. Mariah turned her face to kiss him, his lips welcomed hers. He made room for her tongue to slide in. They hardly ever did this kind of thing outside the office. His hands slowly massaged her breasts, fondling them. She let out a moan, followed by a girlish giggle. Hernan and Mariah stayed in this sensual position well into Run The Jewels, groping and pawing are each other, before they got so hot and bothered they couldn’t stand it. She got up, beckoned for Hernan to join her in the office. He obliged, then Mariah collapsed onto the black leather sofa. He took off his suit jacket and draped it over the other spot on the sofa, sat next to her. She climbed onto him again, tugging on his tie, unbuckling his belt. He was moving his hands all on her ass. He nuzzled his face into the base of her neck, she stroked the back of his neck like he liked. She got on him in no time at all, they grinded on the couch, kissing all the while, she rode him hard and they both climaxed harder.

The music was less audible from here, and there was more room to talk. They both sat, reclining back on the couch, glowing. You think we should wear costumes?“ Mariah asked.

Hernan grinned boyishly at that. "What do you have in mind?”

“You want a big part of my public daylight-life, you think we should go festive for tomorrow’s Trick or Treating event?” Mariah prodded.

“I’m not big on costumes, not since I was a kid. I was Maverick from Top Gun for one year,” Hernan said, “But it ain’t cool to dress up so I got made fun of. Dress up is gay, all that. Even with Che having my back, kind of just took the fun out of it.”

Mariah gave him a wary look, it was yet another Comanche story. She sighed heavily and said, “Yeah, well…”

“What?” Hernan asked.

“Nothin.’..” Mariah trailed off again.

Hernan quickly figured out it was the Che part that irked her. “You ever dress up?” He asked, looking in her eyes.

“I was Lena Horne as Glinda one time, Donna Summer another time, Mama Mabel hated that, I stopped dressing up when I was 14. Even when I went to a party with Tommy…”

“Tommy?”

“Ridenhour?”

Hernan gaped. “Ridenhour?!”

Mariah scoffed, “Duh. We were steady for three years back in high school. Then he found another girl. I was difficult…” Mariah turned away, her mood suddenly turning sour.

Hernan watched his wife’s face and hastily said, “Didn’t Cornell dress up as Michael Jackson sometimes?” He cracked a little smile at that.

Mariah snorted, cracking up. “Yes, god he did…” she reminisced. “Oh and Harlem Nights. That Eddie Murphy shit,” she laughed.

Hernan laughed, saying, “I remember Cornell’s wack-ass costumes. He was way too hype over Halloween, wasn’t he?”

Mariah nodded. Hernan felt like smacking himself upside the head when he saw her grow cold again.

“He went as a pimp too. He liked playing that part,” Mariah grumbled. “His nasty-ass hoes were year-round accessories. He wanted to be on that Dolemite shit. That’s what Mabel wanted for him, from the very beginning.”

Hernan grew still.

Mariah continued, “He used to try dressing up as Ray Charles, with that type of sunglasses you used to wear all the time. He loved trick or treating until Mabel told him to knock it off, said he was too old for that shit…” Mariah let out a heavy sigh.

Hernan took her hand. She held it, leaning over on him. She grazed his knuckles with her lips. Kissed them slowly.

“We got new memories here, Hernan, right?”

“Yeah,” Hernan said softly.

She kissed him, then nuzzled her nose against his. “What about couples’ costumes?”

Hernan chuckled but tried to hide the excitement he felt at the idea.

Mariah dismissively waved her hand at her own suggestion.

“Luke Cage and Misty Knight,” she said offhandedly, “I could be Luke, you could get tin foil over your right arm, cut a hole in a jacket…”

Hernan nearly choked. Mariah patted his thigh in apology.

“You could be Luke, too, and I could be the trick with the tin arm. Sorry for bruising your masculinity.”

Hernan felt a little annoyed still. He got up off the couch, headed back to the VIP seats on their perch.

“Hernan, i said sorry,” Mariah called out in a casual way.

Hernan stopped, since he couldn’t quite walk away when Mariah called him back. And sorry was rare.

Hernan nodded silently. “Let’s watch the rest of the concert, at least that’s what I’m doing,” he said, continuing to leave.

Mariah groaned, said, “goddammit, Mariah.”

She took her seat beside him. She slid out of her heels, put her feet into his lap. He didn’t try to move them. She took them down after a while, got back in her heels.

They applauded for the last of the set. People were heading out of the club in droves. Mariah and Hernan remained in their spot, looking down on their scattered subjects.

Mariah turned to him, asked, “babe, you pissed?”

Hernan shook his head. She ran her manicured hand over the hair he allowed to grow out just a bit.

“We can be Bonnie and Clyde…I can be Bonnie, you can be…”

“That’s not a costume,” Hernan retorted, “We been on that shit.” Mariah stroked the back of his neck, smiling coy.

“Adam and Eve?” Mariah asked.

“How’s that gonna go down at a kid event?”

“I ain’t talkin’ about that,” Mariah purred, stroking his face with the back of her hand.

Hernan grinned. Not like he could help it. He was down for that.

* * *

Seven years later...

Honor came running down the stairs of the brownstone into the living room. She was dressed as Tiana from The Princess and The Frog, but she kept her Ray Bans on.

Hernan beamed, and Mariah laughed in amusement.

“You look beautiful, sweetie!” Mariah cooed.

Hernan took out his phone and took pictures of Honor grinning with all the teeth she had, since one of her baby teeth had fallen out.

“Mami are you going trick or treating with me and Papi?” Honor asked, excited.

Mariah smiled at her youngest daughter and said, “of course I am, baby! It’s mommy’s big Harlem First organized trick or treating!”

“Is Tilda gonna be there?” Honor bit her lip, swaying from side to side, nervous.

“Not tonight sweetie,” Mariah answered, “Your sister is busy tonight. Oh but those shades are so big on you, Honor!”

“That’s ‘cause I’m shady” Honor giggled. Hernan snapped another pic, unable to contain how overjoyed he was.

“Being shady ain’t a good thing, baby,” Hernan told her. Honor poured at her dad.

“Sweetie, your Daddy was called ‘Shades’ because of his sunglasses wearing every damn day, so he ain’t got a leg to stand on,” Mariah teased.

Honor burst into laughter. “Really papi? You got called Shades?”

Hernan nodded, a little irked, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Shades! Shades! Shades!” Honor kept exclaiming excitedly.

Hernan laughed too, at the ridiculousness of it. It was better than getting a little sad.

Hernan ushered his wife towards his daughter, saying, “I want you two in a picture, my two favorite girls.”

Mariah smiled, putting her arms around the girl and cheesing with her for the pictures. Hernan wanted extra shots.

“I hope I get the king size candy! Mommy you can get everyone on your trick or treat thing to give out the big candy bars, right?” Honor’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

Mariah sighed. “Honor, I am trying to promote healthy eating an…”

“I don’t want that shit in my trick or treat bag!” Honor whined.

“Language!” Mariah and Hernan scolded in unison. Honor pouted, folded her arms.

“Honor Mariah, apologize and then we can head out,” Mariah warned.

“Fine” Honor moaned. “Sorry. Lo siento, papi.”

“All good, bonita,” Hernan replied. He turned to his wife and daughter and asked, “you guys ready to go?”

“We’ve been ready,” Mariah jokingly complained.

With that, Mariah, Hernan, and their daughter all headed out of the brownstone. Alex sat on the stoop, candy bowl full of baby carrot packets in his arms.

“Have fun giving out bunk-ass garbage uncle Alex!” Honor called back to him. Alex waved at her in acknowledgment.

“Have a good time, Honor!” Alex responded. But Honor raced far ahead of her parents, even as Mariah shouted, “Honor get back over here! I think this house up here has some of those big-ass candy bars you told me about!”

That got Honor running right back to her parents. She mostly stayed by their side as she ran up and down brownstone steps and into apartment vestibules, Hernan keeping his gun and his smartphone carefully on him. He was actually using the latter, however, and the gun remained untouched. He took so many pictures of Honor and when Mariah wasn’t looking, snuck a selfie of the two of them.

“Can we see uncle Darius? Is he giving out candy? What about Richie?” Honor shouted.

“The Fisks are in Hell’s Kitchen, babe! We’re staying in Harlem!” Mariah called out to her. “And we’ll see what we can do about your uncle…Darius.”

Hernan looked apologetically at his wife, who rolled her eyes. He caressed her, she looked up at him, then kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Hernan blushed badly. Mariah walked ahead, trying to catch up with Honor, who was dragging her growing bag of candy as far as she could go


End file.
